Gift Giving and More
by Arenu
Summary: This is going to be a collection of fics. Up first is DMC then Vampire Knight, and Finally Graviation. Hope you all like them. Mind you Yaoi is involved if you don't like don't read!
1. Christmas Smiles

Me: Hi everyone! So Christmas is around the corner and I have decided I am going to do some fics for Christmas. Though not all may come out before Christmas. Sorry! But I will be doing a collection. DMC, Vampire, and Graviation. I hope you all like the small collection! Also this collection Idea was from my friend May and Sarah so if you have a nosebleed I am sorry it's their fault for the idea. Also **Yaoi warning! Don't like go away!**

May: And? Hurry up and right more!

Sarah: Yeah!

Me: I do not own any of the animes! I just own my own messed up mind. Have a nice read and Merry Christmas!

* * *

**Christmas  Smiles**

It was Christmas Eve and Vergil Sparda was shopping actually shopping near humans. He was currently trying to find a gift for Dante. He didn't get why people did this on December 25th but he wanted to make Dante happy so here he was among humans finding his younger brother a gift. His efforts though gave been fruitless. He didn't know what Dante would want as a gift except pizza or beer. But when Vergil puts himself to something he gets it done.

_Why can't Dante like something more normal..._

Vergil growled in frustration making a few other customers jump and scurry away from him. He needed to find a gift soon, but he was getting tired of going from shop to shop finding nothing for his brother. He was about to give up when he saw the perfect gift.

**~Dante~**

_This music is going to drive me insane!_

Dante wanted rush out of the store as fast as he could, but he wouldn't until he got his brother the perfect gift. He was in a classical music shop with the speakers blaring some frufru music he didn't care for. He knew Vergil liked this stuff so he was looking for a gift that might make his brother smile, even if only a little. That's all Dante wanted from his brother, to see him smile and laugh. Dante though knew better so he was just going for a thank you at best. So as Dante looked around the musical store he saw a beautiful glass violin. Dante picked it up and went to the register. Dante usually didn't have money but thanks to Vergil he actually made a size able amount, which he saved up for Christmas.

"I'll take this one." Dante smiled brightly at the female cashier who blushed at him.

"Alright Sir that will be $200 please." She smiled at Dante but Dante ignored it thinking at that moment only of his brother smiling.

"Thanks." Dante took the violin case that the women handed him and walked off grinning to himself all the way back too his shop.

Dante got back to the shop before Vergil so he ran around trying to find a good hiding spot for the violin. He knew Vergil was smart so he put it where Vergil wouldn't look. In his closet. Vergil and him might share a room but not a closet. There was another room but Vergil just slept in his room, but kept his clothes in the other room's closet. Dante didn't care though he liked sleeping next to his brother every night. It felt good and right to him even if his mind visited the gutter every now and then. He loved his brother very much but he wont say anything he didn't want his brother to hate him.

As Dante closed his closet he heard his front door open and could sense Vergil was home. Dante smiled and went downstairs to welcome him home. It had become normal to welcome his brother back making the place feel like it was a home like he could live here with his brother happily. It had only been a year but it felt like they had been doing it for more then a year.

"Hey Verg welcome home." Dante said as he reached the bottom step seeing Vergil shed his traditional blue coat.

"Hello Dante. Did anything come up while I was out?" Vergil looked up at Dante as he hung his coat on the coat rack near the door.

After about three months of recovery Vergil did the financial books and made sure the shop would gain money instead of losing money. Which took him about two months. The kitchen worked, the bathroom was clean, there was actual food besides pizza, he had other clothes, and some new and working things. Like the t.v. and Vergil as a birthday present had his old jukebox repaired.

"Nope. Guess even demons take this day off."Dante chuckled as Vergil shrugged and sat down on the couch.

Dante went over to him and sat next to him like the comfortable silence between them. Even though Vergil didn't talk much Dante didn't mind all that much he was just happy to have his brother. And when Dante thought Vergil didn't hear or care what he was talking about Vergil would comment or the next day he would have an answer. Dante loved his brother just the way he was, sour puss and all. Dante grinned to himself as Vergil put on a show that Dante didn't exactly care for but he'd watch it any way just to be with Vergil.

"Did you do anything today Dante?" Vergil asked casually.

"Nothin really Verg." Dante answered leaning back in to the couch as Vergil sat up right like always.

"Did you at least clean your room a little?" Vergil asked arcing his brow slightly towards Dante.

"Uh..." Dante smiled innocently as Vergil sighed.

"I'll take that as a no. You will clean it after tomorrow. Right?" Vergil looked at Dante his eyes looking as though they darkened slightly.

"Y-yes Verg. I promise." Dante smiled slightly.

"Good. I will start dinner in a bit." Vergil turned back to his show as Dante sighed and looked at the t.v. wondering if he could get a job after Christmas to get out of cleaning...Knowing his luck that would be a no...

_Damn my luck._

Dante closed his eyes as he felt Vergil weight lift off the couch and his foot steps going away to the kitchen. Dante smiled tonight was ribs and Vergil had started to somewhat like them as long as he could eat it like a 'civilized' person. Vergil was more pristine then Dante, Dante didn't care he liked his eating way but maybe tomorrow he'll be 'Good' and eat 'Normally'. Dante couldn't help but laugh at the image of him eating like a normal person with a fork and knife. Vergil might die of a heart attack!

About 20 minutes later Dante was sitting at a table in the Kitchen that sat two people Vergil on the other side eating ribs and vegetables. Dante was digging it to his ribs like a mad man. He loved ribs night Vergil always cooked because Dante didn't know how he just ordered out...Pizza. Vergil got sick of it and started buying food and cooked every night. Dante loved Vergil's cooking, even the vegetables that he so detested. Dante finished in about ten minutes as Vergil took his time eating his food. Vergil called Dante a vacuum because he didn't chew he inhaled his food. Dante didn't care he loved the food too much to really care. But he did pick his plate up and put it in the sink it was his turn to do dishes in the morning that's one thing Vergil taught him. Clean the dishes without breaking them and he could choose a special dinner every Sunday.

Dante walked upstairs letting Vergil finish his food giving him time to shower and dress.

**~Vergil~**

Vergil watched as Dante left and sighed. He didn't mind living with his brother, he actually really liked it. Sleeping next to him and waking up to see him everyday felt right to him. When he first got here he slept in a adjacent room but he didn't feel comfortable and nightmares always haunted him to where he couldn't sleep and just stayed awake all night until he finally slipped in to his brothers room and slept next to him like when they where kids. The nightmares left him alone and he could sleep calmly, he never told Dante though. He didn't want to worry his brother so he kept it quiet and just told Dante he wanted to. Dante never said no to him so he every night went to Dante's room to sleep.

_Dante your too nice for your own good sometimes._

Vergil sighed as a very bad thought filtered in to his mind of Dante under the tree wrapping in nothing but a bow. Vergil's cheeks flared and he instantly crushed the though in to dust. He shouldn't think of his brother that way it wasn't what an elder brother should think about. Vergil shook his head maybe it was time he left...After the new year he should leave Dante in peace and take his demons with him. Dante should be fine he did ok without him for so long...

Vergil ate the rest of his food and headed upstairs and went to the bedroom where his clothes where and started to take his clothes off and put his silk pajamas on. He liked the feel of silk on his skin so he had bought some for himself. After he dressed he went to Dante's room to see Dante just putting his pajama pants on. Vergil kept his eyes going form Dante's face to his lower extremities. Vergil walked over to the bed and got in on his side as Dante walked over and got in his.

"Night Verg." Dante said turning on his left side.

"Good Night Dante." Vergil turned on his side keeping his face away from Dante's back and the temptation it caused him.

**~Next Day~**

It was Christmas morning and Dante for once was up before Vergil. He had planned to make breakfast and bring it to Vergil in Dante got out of bed without disturbing his older brother and exited the room swiftly but quietly. Dante put the violin under the tree and went to the kitchen. He had watched Vergil make eggs and bacon before and was now going to try it himself... He hoped he doesn't burn the shop down. Vergil would kill him.

So as Dante took out eggs, bacon, milk, butter, a pan, a spatula, and a spoon Vergil had woken up. Vergil looked at Dante's side and saw he was gone and heard him downstairs. Vergil stayed in bed thinking as he heard some hissing noises and what he thought was a crack...

_I-is Dante cooking?! Oh no!_

Vergil was about to get up and go downstairs to stop the fire hazard when he thought of why would Dante cook. Dante was hungry? No that wouldn't be it he would wake Vergil if he was. He wanted to try for himself? Without Vergil with a fire extinguisher? No. Then the thought hit him, Christmas breakfast. Dante was trying to make the day a little more special. Vergil got out of bed and went to the bathroom making sue not to make a sound as he did so. He then looked at he mirror and tried to smile. At first it was awkward it didn't exactly look like a smile more like a smirk that meant death. Vergil shook his head and tried again. He wanted to smile for Dante at least once before he left him...Again... That thought made Vergil frown before he took a breath and tried again to smile this time it looked like a grin. He was getting somewhat close but somewhat wasn't good enough. He had to smile before Dante finished cooking and came to get him!

_Damn why is it hard for me to smile! I know I used to when I was a child..._

Vergil closed his eyes and tried to image when he was a kid at this time of year with Dante, Dante was grinning and smiling all day playing and having a great time...

"_Verg come on smile big!"_

_"Dante... You know I don't smile..."_

_"Verg all ya have to do is lift your lips like this and smile!"_

Vergil saw Dante smile big like an idiot and he felt his lips curve ever so slightly and he thought of more images as a child and felt his lips curve more in a smile as he saw Dante playing in the snow. Vergil then looked at the mirror and saw he was smiling. Not a I will murder you smile but a genuine smile. Vergil felt proud of himself being to smile after all these years. He then heard Dante coming up the stairs the smell of bacon and eggs wafted to him and they didn't smell burnt!

_Points to you brother for not burning us all._

Vergil smiled as he walked out of the bathroom just as Dante entered the room. Dante was somewhat relieved Vergil was already awake. Waking him might have been bad for his health. Really bad.

"Mornin Verg! I brought breakfast!" Dante grinned smiling like an idiot.

Vergil nodded as he kept himself from smiling again he wanted to wait just a bit longer.

"Thank you Dante. It's looks good." Vergil said as he sat on the bed.

Dante brought the plate and a cup of coffee over to Vergil and placed it in his lap. Vergil took the fork and started eating the food. It wasn't over done and didn't taste horrible. Vergil was proud of his little brother for making actual food.

"I-is it good?" Dante asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Thank you Dante." Vergil ate half the plate and could see Dante had not eaten and shoved the plate to him."You eat the rest."

Dante was going to argue when his stomach rumbled and Vergil got the triumphant look on his face. Dante grumbled and wolfed down the rest of the food as Vergil drank his coffee quietly. When Dante finished he set the plate on the bedside table and got up.

"Verg close your eyes." Dante said hopping not to battle with his brother on this.

But to Dante's surprise Vergil closed his eyes without a fuss and waited as Dante went to his closet and pulled out the Violin and it's case. He walked back over to Vergil and set the case on his lap. Vergil arced his brow as he felt the weight of the case on his legs and waited for Dante to say he could open his eyes.

"O-ok open them." Dante blushed slightly as Vergil opened his eyes.

Vergil looked at the violin case and couldn't believe his eyes. He then quickly opened it and inside lay the glass violin he had actually wanted from the music store he visited. He never bought though thinking the noise would bug his brother. But here it was in his lap and Dante waiting to see Vergil's reaction.

"D-dante you didn't have to get me something so expensive..." Vergil was astonished at his brother's gift and felt an emotion humans called guilt that he did not get Dante a better gift.

"I wanted to Verg. So you like it?"Dante bit his lip waiting for his answer.

"Yes. Thank you Dante... I-I did not get you such a big gift but I hope you will not hate me for it." Vergil looked up at Dante and smiled.

Dante blushed brightly and was stunned. His cold hearted brother who could probably make anyone unhappy was smiling. It was genuine and had...Warmth! Dante wanted to scream are you really my brother? Who are you and where is my asshole of a brother!? But Dante knew this was his Vergil this was his brother sitting here and smiling at him.

"V-verg... I can't believe you are smiling! It's the perfect gift! I love you Vergil!" Dante closed his mouth and blushed more as Vergil just smiled knowing which feeling was behind that word.

"I love you too Dante." Vergil's cheeks tinged pink as Dante grabbed the violin and closed the case setting it down on the floor and was going to kiss Vergil when Vergil pulled him down and kissed him fiercely.

Dante was happy as Vergil dominated his mouth and pulled him on to the bed. He could feel Vergil was hard under the silk pants and wanted to help his brother release. Vergil rolled them to where he was on top and his brother was on the bottom. Vergil broke the kiss seeing Dante pant slightly looking up at him with love. Vergil didn't know much of the feeling but his heart felt warm and he had fuzzy feelings in them and could only put that emotion to them. He then kissed over Dante's heart feeling it beat faster like his own heart was beating. They synced up as Vergil kissed a trail down Dante's chest letting his instincts take over.

Dante felt his growing need as Vergil licked and nipped a path down his chest marking him completely. He felt like he was flying as Vergil growled slightly at the barrier of pants between him and Dante being fully naked. He felt then Vergil rip his pants off.

"Verg!" Dante yelped at his older brother blushing slightly. "I liked those pants.."

"I will get you knew ones." Vergil growled as Dante felt cool air hit his shaft.

He was hard and he wanted his brother. Vergil tentatively licked the tip to see Dante's reaction. Dante jolted and whined slightly it made him look to Vergil cute. Vergil then licked again and this time down his shaft. Dante moaned his name and Vergil liked it. Vergil licked him again making Dante go insane with need.

"V-verg don't tease..." Dante said as he gripped the sheets.

"Sorry brother." Vergil apologized as he did what his instincts told him to do and engulfed his brother's shaft in to his mouth.

Dante gasped as he felt the wet hot cavern of his brothers mouth go over his aching need. He writhed under his brother as Vergil started to bob his head up and down making Dante moan more. Dante wanted to thrust up in to his brother but he didn't want to choke him, didn't want him to stop now it felt so good.

Vergil took more of his brother in and started going faster wanting to hear his brother moan his name more. Vergil groaned slightly making vibrations that reached his brother's shaft and made him moan loudly. Vergil was glade no one else was in the shop he didn't want to break this delicious mood. He could feel pre-cum on his tongue as he then sat up.

Dante groaned at the loss of Vergil mouth and looked up at him to see why he stopped. Dante saw Vergil strip out of his clothes easily and throw them to the floor. Dante then saw that Vergil was just as hard as he was. Dante saw Vergil blush slightly as he bit his lip slightly.

"Dante... I am unsure if we should continue... I do not want to harm you... I don't have anything..." Vergil was for once at a lost for words ad Dante thought it was adorable.

Dante reached to the beside table and opened a drawer to pull out lube. Dante had never used he just kept it just encase he had a hottie over for a night, which he never did since he had his brother living with him. Was somewhat afraid he would kill any women who came near him. So it just sat in the drawer never opened.

Vergil took the lube and opened it squirting some on his fingers as Dante, blushing brightly and looking away, opened his legs for Vergil. Vergil saw the puckered entrance and started to rub the lube all over the entrance and slide a finger inside to coat his insides. This made Dante blush and moans slightly as Vergil added a second finger making sure to make Dante as prepared as possible for him. After a few seconds Vergil took his fingers out and squirted some more on his hand and rubbed them over his own shaft.

Dante took a breath as Vergil finished on his shaft and leaned over him. Dante could see Vergil was a little afraid...His own brother was afraid to hurt him. Dante smiled and wrapped his arms around Vergil's neck and kissed Vergil not fiercely as before but a soft kiss.

"Go ahead Verg. I'm ok." Dante said to him.

Vergil nodded and started to enter his younger brother. Dante kept himself from tensing but winced as he felt the intrusion go in all the way. Vergil didn't move after he had entered Dante he waited for Dante to tell him he was okay. Vergil didn't want to hurt Dante too much. He loved him. Yes he loved him the emotion he hadn't felt for a very long time was filling his heart.

"M-move" Vergil heard Dante say as his arms tensed around his neck.

Vergil then started to move inside his brother the feeling almost making him feel high. The pace was slow at first letting Dante get used to his length. Vergil could feel Dante clench around him sucking him deeper in and he relished at the feeling of it. He then upped the pace going faster as Dante started to meet Vergil's thrusts. Vergil felt like he was in heaven Dante was moaning his name making him go faster and harder. As long as Dante didn't feel pain Vergil would keep going.

Dante could feel his orgasm coming could feel his brother getting to the moment as well and Dante was happy. He was finally getting what he wanted. Hid brother. As he moaned he then felt Vergil hit his prostate and it made him yell out in pleasure. He almost felt Vergil stop he moaned and shook his telling him to keep going to hit it again. Vergil complied with his brother and again hit Dante's prostate making him see stars and clench more on Vergil's hard shaft.

Vergil then took Dante's shaft in his hand and started to pump in time with his thrusts he aw Dante gasp and his face go in to a pleasurable mask. A light sheen of sweat was forming on Dante's skin and on his own as Vergil thrusted faster in to Dante. He felt Dante close around him more and delicious pleasure shot through as he didn't stop.

Dante couldn't take it anymore the pleasure of his brother in him and pumping his cock made him go overboard. His body tensed around Vergil as he moaned out his Vergil name as he came on his stomach and in Vergil's hand. As he tensed his ass closed around Vergil tightly making Vergil moan and come deep in to him. Dante felt complete now feeling his brother go limb inside him and the pleasure of Vergil falling on top of him.

"Merry Christmas Vergil." Dante said wrapping his arms around his brother.

"Merry Christmas Dante." Vergil said back with a smile on his face.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! More to come!


	2. Christmas Eve Romance

Me: Hey guys here's the Vampire Knight one! This isn't as lemony as the first I felt like doing just a romance thing. So hope you like. Next will be a Graviation one, though it may come after Christmas... Not sure yet!

May: Yayness cutesy stuff!

Me:Yep. I own nothing!

* * *

**Christmas Eve Romance**

It was Christmas Eve and most of the kids of Cross Academy had headed home for Christmas, even the Vampires had headed home except for one. Kaname Kuran. He was still in the Moon Dorms saying he did not want to go home or with any of the other Vampire. He told them to go ahead and return home he would stay at the dorms.

_Sweet silence. This is much better._

Kaname was lounging on his couch when he sensed someone inside the dorm. He sat up and chuckled, it was Yuki he could smell her coming up the stairs. With out the other Vampire around she wasn't afraid to come in the dorms by herself. Kaname got up and opened the door to his room and say the young girl about to knock on the door.

"Oh! Kaname-sama Cross wanted to know if you wanted to join us tomorrow night for Christmas?" Yuki asked looking up at him with her usual smiling face.

"Of course." He answered.

"Great! We'll see you tomorrow then!" Yuki then ran off.

Kaname chuckled and closed the door to his room. It was hitting about eight a.m. so Kaname retired to his bed for the day his mind on someone very precious to him and who he will see tomorrow. He knew the person wasn't going to be very happy to see him, but he was going to be very glad to see him.

**~Zero~**

"Yo half-wit you didn't ask the Vampire to come over did you?" Zero asked as he looked at Yuki running out from the Moon Dorms.

"Yes I did. Cross wanted me to ask him since he was there all alone." Yuki said puffing her cheeks out looking like a cute chipmunk.

"He's a Vampire not like he's going to be able to eat any human food." The silver-haired boy said angry.

"Zero be a little nice! It's Christmas Eve!" Yuki punched his arm and ran off leaving Zero standing in front of the Moon Dorms.

He hated Vampire all of them, but he felt an attraction to one specific Vampire that made him want to ram his head in to a wall, repeatedly, until he didn't think that any more. He didn't wan to see the Vampire tomorrow night, or ever again if he could. He just couldn't stop staring at the handsome Vampire. The way his looked gentle but at the same time can look cruel, his slender but strong body, and his soft lips. Zero wanted to have the Vampire to some very naughty things to him like kiss him and then lick...

_Damn it! No! He is the enemy! I can't think that way!_

Zero had resisted his urges for some time but the urges had gotten stronger now at Christmas because every one was gone. All the other Vampire were gone and Zero could sneak in and see the Vampire without any problems from the others. He wanted but didn't want to his mind was waging a war and he didn't know which side was going to win...

**~Kaname~**

Kaname awoke to a intoxicating aroma in the dorms. The sun had gone down and it seemed it was around maybe 10 p.m. or so. He sat up and looked around the room but no one was there. He got out of bed only in a rumpled white buttoned up shirt and black pants he followed the scent to the window and saw it was opened and a breeze wafted more of the scent to him. He breathed it in like a drug he couldn't get enough of. He then spotted something on the windowsill. It was a strand of Silver hair. Kaname knew of only one person with silver hair and it amazed him that he could have gotten in and out without his notice even in a deep sleep. Kaname then saw out of the corner of his eye on his desk a... A present? Kaname was curious and went to the small wrapped gift. He untied the red bow and carefully undid the wrapping paper to reveal a box.

_I wonder what Zero got me._

Kaname then opened the box and laughed to himself at what he saw. It was a beautifully crafted goblet. It's stem was silver with roses branching upwards to stop just about half way up the glass. Kaname was surprised that the silver-haired boy would get him anything. He thought then maybe Zero was hiding something from him.

_Maybe I should pay him a little visit._

Kaname smirked as he dressed in a clean crisp dark blue shirt and dark brown pants and put some shoes on before he walked out of the dorm rooms following the silver-haired boy scent. The scent lead him to the Day class dorms. Kaname looked up at the open window to Zero Kiryu's room and jumped up in to it silently.

He saw Zero's back to him as he washed his face with a towel. Kaname sat on the windowsill waiting for Zero to notice he had a visitor. While Kaname waited he stared at Zero pale yet muscular back. The way his shoulder blades moved gracefully as he washed his face. Kaname was tempted to come up behind the boy and wrap his arms around the slender male but knew better that would cause him to struggle and growl at him. He did not want that right now he just wanted to talk... As Kaname was about to say something Zero turned around and then instantly pulled out Bloody Rose.

"I did not come here to fight Kiryu-kun. I just wanted to thank you for your gift." Kaname smiled at him as he sat at the window calmly.

Zero eyed him trying not to blush as the moonlight hit Kaname perfectly." It's called using the front door for that Vampire."

"But this was much faster. Forgive me if I scared you." Kaname smiled at Zero as Zero put the towel down and walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Ok you said your thanks you can leave." Zero still had Bloody Rose in his hand Kaname arced his brow at the boy.

"So what would you want for Christmas?" Kaname asked nonchalantly.

Zero was surprised by the question and stuttered at him." I-I u-um..." Zero felt his cheeks tinge a light pink color under Kaname's stare.

"Well? It is only polite I get you something as well." Kaname smirked at him.

_I would like you._

But Zero knew he couldn't say that. Kaname was a Vampire his enemy but the attraction to him was only getting harder as he sat there near him, talking to him, and staring at him as if he was a dinner. Zero shook his head and looked at the Vampire.

"Nothing. I'm good. I-I don't need anything for you." Zero tried to say in a cold and uncaring voice, but to Kaname's keen ears it sounded weak and unsure.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Kaname got up then and walked over to Zero and was then standing right in front of him slightly leaning towards him.

Zero felt a blush now gracing his cheeks at Kaname's closeness and as he looked away."Y-yes..."

Kaname felt this strong urge inside him and for once let it take over and leaned down making the boy look at him and then kissed him. At first there was some resistance but then Zero started to kiss him back. Kaname couldn't believe that Zero wasn't shooting at him because of this. He would have thought Bloody Rose would be at his temple and Zero threatening him to Hell and back.

_This feels good..._

Kaname thought as he pressed more and deepened the kiss. Zero opened to Kaname willingly as if this is what he wanted from him. Kaname was excited to have the silver-haired boy open to him so nicely no fighting, no struggling, and no gun pointed at him. Kaname then pulled back looking down at Zero seeing Zero's pale cheeks bright red and his eyes glazed slightly.

"K-kaname wh-why did you..." Zero looked at him surprised but not to unwilling to keep going.

"I had an urge to. Did you hate it? Do you hate me for doing that?" Kaname looked at him waiting for an answer.

Zero wanted to scream yes and push him away but he couldn't do it. He shook his head and looked up at Vampire and grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for another kiss. Kaname complied and kissed the boy happily. Zero felt a surge of happiness as he and Kaname kissed again this time fighting back for dominance. Zero though lost as Kaname tasted the inside of Zero mouth grinning to himself at the victory.

Kaname broke this kiss again smiling at Zero lightly seeing in Zero's eyes that he was close to sleep."Go to sleep Kiryu-kun you are tired and need it." Kaname smiled lightly at him before standing straight.

Zero instantly grabbed Kaname's shirt."S-stay..."

Kaname looked down at Zero and he felt a warmth engulf him at the small gesture. Kaname chuckled and nodded to the boy.

"Alright I will stay the night, but you must sleep." Kaname said as he gently took Zero hand from his shirt.

Zero nodded as he scooted over in the bed and made room for Kaname. Kaname slipped in to the bed next to Zero and pulled the covers over both of them. Zero then curled up next to Kaname as Kaname went on his side and wrapped an arm around him.

"Sleep Zero." Kaname said as he saw the grip of sleep take Zero in to it's embrace.

_I hope this is not a dream. When we wake let's hope we are still here it would be a horrible Christmas to know this was a dream._

Kaname kissed Zero's for head and then closed his eyes hopping for once that this was reality that he was sleeping next to the man that made him happy. That filled his thoughts every day and night. His scent intoxicating and his eyes peircing yet Kaname could look at them all night and day.

_Please._

**~Morning~**

Kaname stirred and opened his eyes slightly as light filtered in to the room making him groan slightly. He was about to move to close the blinds when he felt a weight on him and the delicious aroma oh his love. Kaname looked next to him and saw Zero clinging to him and Kaname thanked that he had not dreamed last night. He glared at the window and then the blinds shut as he pulled Zero closer before once again letting sleep grip him. His dreams filled with the man next to him. This Christmas was his favorite yet.


	3. Christmas Kindness

Me: Hey! Ok so I wasn't able to get the last one before Christmas... But I hope you like the collection 3

May: Yay!

Me: I own nothing.

* * *

**Christmas Kindness**

Shuichi was shopping with his band mate and friend Hiro. Shuichi was looking for something for his lover Eiri Yuki. It was Christmas day and Yuki was coming home that night from a trip he had to take. Shuichi had wanted to go, but his manager had threatened him with bodily harm since they had a Christmas concert that whole week which put a stop to Shuichi shopping for his beloved Yuki. So now he was looking for something to give to his cold hearted lover and not get rejected.

"Why don't you just give him yourself it would be easier Shuichi." Hiro said looking at the shelf's of gifts and such.

"I already do that! Hiro! I have to get him something awesome and great!" Shuichi started to run around the shop looking for a gift as Hiro followed after him calmly.

"Yes Shuichi, but what does Mr. Yuki like?" Hiro asked trailing after the fired up singer.

"Uh... Sweets, beer, cigarets, me, women, and silence... WAH! What am I to do Hiroooooooo!" Shuichi started to cry making a scene in the shop as Hiro sighed at his friend.

"Calm down Shuichi. We will find him something..." Hiro tried to calm as people gave them a wide range of space thinking they were nuts.

_I have to find something for Yuki! Why do you have to like so little!_

Shuichi was starting to pull at his hair when he saw a coffee mug that you could print a picture to it and make it personalized. Shuichi grabbed the mug and went up to the lady her eyes widening and her hand slightly going to the panic button under the counter.

"Lady I want this. And this picture on it!" Shuichi set the mug down and pulled at the print club photo of him and Yuki.

"O-okay S-sir." The lady took the mug and picture heading to the back room.

Shuichi was so happy he found something for Yuki! Now he just had to get it wrapped and under the Christmas tree before Yuki got home and make everything nice and homey to set the mood. Shuichi wanted his lover after being apart for a week! Shuichi cursed his manager for keeping him for his God.

_I will have my Yuki tonight!_

About 20 minutes later Shuichi and Hiro where walking out of the store with Shiuchi holding a wrapped box. He was grinning brightly as they reached Hiro's bike.

"Thanks Hiro for helping me." Shuichi said as he got on behind Hiro holding tight to the present.

"No problem Shuichi anything for you man." Hiro smiled as he put his helmet on and then started the motor cycle and raced out of the store parking lot.

Okay just get home have dinner ready, house cleaned, and the present ready under the tree. Yeah I can do it!

**~1 hour later~**

Hiro pulled up to Shuichi's and Yuki's house letting Shuichi get off." Well I'll see ya later Shuichi. Have a great Christmas." Hiro smiled.

"Yeah thanks Hiro you too!" Hiro nodded before he peeled away.

Shuichi was grinning as he walked to the house and inside. He took a breath and set his mind to making everything perfect for his lover. Shuichi cleaned the house making everything spotless and then cooked a dinner for two. He had Hiro give him a good Christmas recipe that he knew he could at least cook. By the time he had put the dinner on the table and lit the candles he heard his lover's car pull up. Shuichi smiled brightly as he went to the front door to welcome Yuki home.

"Welcome home Yuki!" Shuichi said as he opened the door to see a very unamused Yuki.

"Move." Was all Yuki said as he walked inside

Shuichi's smiled started to diminish as he stepped aside letting Yuki in. Yuki walked inside a bag in his hand as he threw the car keys on a side table. Shuichi caught site of the bag and wondered what was in side of it. But he wasn't too much of an idiot since Yuki seemed to be in a bad mood Shuichi waited as his lover set the bag down and looked over at the table filled with food.

"U-uh I-I made dinner... Thought you might be hungry when you came home..."Shuichi said looking away.

Yuki walked over to the table and sat down, Shuichi brightened slightly as he rushed over and sat opposite of him. Shuichi watched as Yuki started eating not saying anything not even to say if it was bad or good. But he was eating fast Shuichi thought as his lover wolfed down everything on his plate. Shuichi was happy Yuki was home but he wanted to know what was making him so quiet

"S-so Yuki... Merry Christmas..." Shuichi said tentatively.

"Hmm." Was all Yuki said as he kept eating.

Shuichi was starting to get frustrated as he finished his food. He watched as his lover got up after he set his plate down and walked in to the bedroom. Shuichi then exploded he was frustrated, angry, and somewhat sleep deprived.

"You bastard! I made all this food for when you come home, I stayed up all night decorating and this is all I get! A hmm and you walk away! Go to hell!' Shuichi yelled as Yuki walked back in and grabbed the bag he set down and threw it at the chibi shuichi throwing a tantrum.

Shuichi groaned and twitched under the weight of the bag." Open it you ungrateful kid." Yuki said as he went back in to the bedroom.

Shuichi sat up and started to open the bag and pulled out a Ryuichi Sakuma CD, Nittle grasper DVD, a new computer for his song writing, and a picture frame with Yuki smiling... Shuichi started to nosebleed as he looked at the picture. Yuki was in a normal shirt and jeans smiling. SMILING! Shuichi thought his world was now complete his lover, his cold hearted, icy eyed lover was smiling warmly. Shuichi could die right then and there and wouldn't care.

_H-he smiled...for me!_

Shuichi got up and ran in to the bedroom to see Yuki half naked with only his boxers on. He was sitting down on the bed as Shuichi approached him." Y-yuki.."

Shuichi felt guilty he had yeld at his lover for not talking and wanted to make up for it. But as he got closer Yuki glared up at him and Shuichi thought to maybe run and hide. No! He was going to apologize and have his lover!

"Yuki I-I'm sorry..." Shuichi then ran back to the other room and came back with his present. It was as big or expensive as Yuki's but he hoped Yuki would like it.

Yuki looked at the present and took it. He then unwrapped the bow then tore at the wrapper. He then proceeded to open the white box and saw the mug. He took it out and blinked at it. The gift was, as Yuki could determine, thoughtful. The print club photo they had took on the only date they had had. He then looked up at Shuichi who was waiting for a response from him. So Yuki gave him one.

"Thank you." Yuki said as he carefully replaced the mug back in to the box. He then looked up to see Shuichi bleeding from his nose and he instantly regretted it." Never mind it sucks go the hell away."

Shuichi then tackled his lover in happiness."Yuki you said thank you! And smiled!"

Yuki groaned as Shuichi then boldly kissed his lover on the lips. All his passion and frustration put in to that one single kiss. Yuki wrapped his arms around his young lover and took charge of the kiss making Shuichi melt in his arms like butter.

"Missed me I see." Yuki said as he nudged his leg up to Shuichi's groin.

Shuichi moaned slightly and nodded to Yuki who then flipped them over with Shuichi on his back. Yuki could see Shuichi wanted him and needed him badly, and Yuki, even though he would never admit it, also missed his glory hole. So Yuki made quick work of Shuichi's shirt and pants seeing the Shuichi wore no underpants this time.

"You were expecting this is see Shuichi." That earned Yuki a blush from the younger man instantly.

Yuki grinned as he then kissed his lover fiercely but not bruising. He started to then tease the younger man's nipples with his fingers before he kissed a trail down Shuichi's neck and to his chest licking and nipping on the other nipple making Shuichi moan and writhed under him. Yuki grinned at this as Shuichi moaned his namely softly before Yuki then took to the other nipple using his finger to tweak the already budding nipple he left. Yuki knew Shuichi was already puddy in his arms as he continued his ministrations.

"Y-yuki please.." Shuichi moaned out to his lover.

Yuki grinned at his lover's plea and he too couldn't wait any longer so he took off his boxers showing that he too was aroused to make love to him. Yuki grabbed some lube from the bedisde table and lubed up his penis and then with the rest on his fingers started circling Shuichi's puckered entrance. Shuichi wiggled under him wanting to feel his lover inside him now. Yuki chuckled before slipping two fingers inside his lovers warm entrance.

"Your a little tight after a week of me not being her to do anything to you." Shuichi blushed slightly as Yuki slide his fingers in and out.

"Y-yuki don't tease me..." Shuichi cried out to his lover.

Yuki nodded and took his fingers out before thrusting in to his lover. Yuki moaned as Shuichi cried out happily. Yuki then started at a medium pace thrusting in to his lover angling his thrusts just so to hit Shuichi prostate. Shuichi moaned Yuki's name like a mantra as he assaulted Shuichi's prostate over and over making Shuichi go to a new height. Yuki smiled before he leaned down kissing Shuichi passionately thrusting faster in to the younger man. Yuki could feel Shuichi was getting close and gently grabbed Shuichi's erection and started to pump in time with his thrusts. Yuki too was close he hadn't had sex since he left Japan. He had stayed truthful to his lover though he'd never admit it to him.

Yuki felt Shuichi clamp down on hi as his erection erupted with his climax. Shuichi screamed out Yuki's name as he came ecstasy over coming his whole body. Yuki slammed in to him a few more times before he too came in to his lover. Yuki then rolled over still inside his lover and pulled shuichi close to him. Shuichi snuggled up to his lover not caring that his stomach was covered with his own juice and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Yuki." Shuichi said falling asleep next to his lover from exhaustion.

"Merry Christmas Shuichi." Yuki said before closing his eyes and falling asleep with a hint of a smile on his lips.

* * *

Me:Hope you liked! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
